A Journey Through Time and Space
by Eeveecat1248
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are going for a fly, when they are sucked through a portal. It takes them to Camp Half-Blood, where they must find a way home. Takes place a year after Inheritance, a month after BOO. Normal pairings. Percy does not end up as a rider. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. The Portal

Chapter 1 - Eragon POV

It was a year after Galbatorix had been defeated, and Saphira and I were going for a fly. No new riders had shown up yet, perhaps because they had to get a little training before they were ready to embark on the journey to Vroengard. It was a lovely day, with few clouds in the sky and a feeling of warmth in the air, and the restoration of Doru Araeba to it's former glory was going well.

 _I'm glad we can share this day too._ Saphira said. _Why don't you relax while we glide?_

 _That would be nice…_ I replied. _Let me know if anything strange happens._ Saphira hummed contentedly as I lay back in the saddle.

 _ERAGON!_ I shot into a sitting position immediately. _What is it, Saphira?_ I said unnecessarily, as I could clearly see what was wrong. We were being sucked into a strange multi-colored portal!

Saphira was flapping as hard as she could, but still, the portal was slowly pulling us closer. Eventually, the tip of Saphira's tail brushed against the swirl of light, and we both blacked out.

 **I hope you enjoy the start to my (hopefully) epic saga. Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated, and let me know if there's something you think would make the story better. I will give you credit if you inspired or gave an idea to me. Also, the first 2 chapters are pre-written.**

 **\- Eevee**


	2. The Forest

Chapter 2 - Percy POV

It was Friday night, and we were playing capture the flag. I was in position and ready to win. Annabeth told me to hide by our left flank, several paces from the creek. I had no idea what she was planning, but I trust her. At one point I thought I saw a flash of light, but when nothing happened, I guessed either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or a god just did something. Either way, it (probably) didn't affect me.

Later, I felt like someone was watching me, but I looked around and saw no one. I quietly cussed, and continued to watch the border. Several people had passed, but none close enough to jump. Finally Katie Gardner carefully walked along by the edge of the bush I was hiding behind. She quickly looked around, and in that moment, I pounced, drawing Riptide in midair. She gave a small squeal and started to fight back, but it was too late. I sent her to our jail area, and hid again.

 **I was going to stop here, but that's way too short. Just a note, the POV may change several times in a chapter.**

\- Eragon POV

As I woke up, I found myself in an unfamiliar forest. Saphira had an undertone of worry in her voice as she said _Are you ok, Little One?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine_ I answered. _Stay here while I scout our surroundings._

 _Why should I wait?_

 _Because I'm smaller and not everyone would respond well to a large dragon._

 _Fair point._ She said, and it was settled. Saphira curled up as I silently crept along the forest floor, staying in the shadows. Soon I saw a boy, about my age, maybe a little younger, crouched behind a bush. He didn't seem to have noticed me, so I carefully moved behind tree and continued to study him.

He was thin but muscular. He had scruffy black hair, and seemed to be wearing some sort of armor. It was bronze, and only covered certain parts of his body. He also appeared to be unarmed. _What kind of man wears armor, but doesn't have a sword?_ Saphira asked.

 _I don't know, and I'll try to find out._ I replied. _Don't do anything stupid._ she warned.

 _Do you honestly think I would?_

 _Yes, I do Little One. Be careful._

 _I will._ I returned my attention to the boy. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

At one point I thought he had seen me, but he just muttered something in a strange language and returned his attention to the forest. Several other people dressed similarly passed by. He seemed to gauge the distance between them, before crouching down again. Eventually, a girl passed by. As she got closer, I saw the boy getting ready to jump. All of a sudden, he leaped, pulling a sword out of nowhere, disarming and capturing the girl. "I didn't see you there, Percy!" she cried reproachfully. The boy looked pleased, then said "Thanks Katie! Now off to jail!" and they both started laughing. This must be a practice battle then, because no way do these people take war THAT lightly. Do they? I added as an after thought

Then the boy Percy disappeared for a moment, and came back without the girl Katie. I also noticed that his sword was gone again. He must be a powerful magician.

 **So Eragon has seen Percy, But Percy hasn't seen Eragon. Anyone else excited**

 **for the next chapter?**


	3. The Dragon

**The style in which I write will change depending on the character.**

Chapter 3 - Percy POV

As I was waiting for another passerby, the feeling of being watched returned. I looked around, but there was no one in sight. A few more people came by, and I captured another camper. Rather typical for capture the flag. But I couldn't shake the feeling. It felt like the thing watching me was… unnatural.

\- Saphira POV

Oh, how I hate it when partner-of-my-mind-and-heart-Eragon takes it upon himself to act for both of us. I am as capable, and much more. But his reasons-for-doing-so were all well-and-good, so I let him go. Oh, how I regret that foolheartedly decision.

A bit after Eragon left, a young two-legs-round-ears came into the small glen where I lay curled up. He gasped, stuttered something in an odd language. Then, he charged, brandishing a large bronze sword, in a style I had never seen before. _Eragon, we have an issue_ I said through our mind-heart-link, and sent him a mental image of the boy. _Be right there!_ he promised.

Meanwhile, the boy was still charging. I easily knocked him over with one sweep of my \

long-spiked-strong-tail. As the boy stood up, Eragon burst in, yelling, unaware he was speaking in the ancient language, "Get away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" He didn't bother drawing Brisingr, or using magic, he just elbowed the boy hard, knocking him to the ground again. Eragon then ran to my side, asking _Are you OK?_

 _I'm fine._ I replied.

 _But that boy looks like he's just seen a ghost._

 _Hmmmmmm… I wonder why…_

 _Ha, Ha, very funny. He's standing up again._

 _Got it._

\- Mark's POV

I was running through the forest, playing Capture The Flag, when I ran into an area with no trees. Normal, right? Nope. In the middle of the area, was a big, blue dragon! "Wh-wh-what?" I said. Then I drew my sword, and charged. And, _can you believe it?_ Knocked me over with her big tail!

As I stood up, a boy ran into the clearing, elbowed me, and protected the dragon! "What are you doing?" I thought. He turned to the dragon, then turned to me. Before I could charge again, the conch horn blew, meaning Capture The Flag was over. I ran to Chiron, ready to tell him what I had seen.

 **Mark is an official character. He is a son of Ares.**

 **\- Eeveecat**


	4. Cliffies are Eeeeeviiiiiil

Chapter 4- Percy POV

The conch horn blew, meaning Capture The Flag was over. I bet we won. I climbed out of the bush, and made my way over to the fire pit, where the winning team would be announced.

Annabeth walked over to me, smiled, and shoved me playfully. That must mean… SHE GOT THE FLAG! A flash of recognition was in her eyes, so I guess I got it right. Sure enough, when Chiron announced the winners, it was the blue team! We put Annabeth on our shields, chanting her name.

Then, when Chiron asked if anything abnormal was noticed, a standard procedure, one of the Ares campers walked up and said he had seen a _very_ weird thing. This is what he said:

"I walked into a place with no trees…" he began, but Annabeth interrupted and said "You mean a clearing" "Yeah, that. I walked into a clearing, and I saw a dragon!" A this there were many outcries, most of them wondering about Thalia's Pine. The boy (I think his name is Matt) said "It was a weird dragon. It was blue. And different." Well, great. New dragons getting into the camp. Just great.

"Do you have anything else to say, Mark?" Chiron asked. Whoops. Mark, not Matt. He replied "Ummm….. Oh yeah! There was a boy! Maybe… 17 or 18?" "A BOY?!" Everyone else yelled. "What did he do?" Chiron asked sharply. "He… protected the dragon." "HE WHAT?!" We asked. "No idea." Oh, boy. First a dragon, now a boy? How could this day get any weirder?

-Eragon POV

Oh, boy. After seeing that boy attack Saphira, I was steamed. Don't these people know how important she is? _He was weak, too. If you're going to attack a dragon, you need to be stronger than that._

 _Agreed._

 _Now, what are we even doing here?_

 _I don't know_ I replied, thinking hard

I paced the ground, trying to figure out how we got here. No magician in Alagaesia is strong enough to cast a transportation spell that big, and even if someone could, no spell looks like that. We were stuck, as far as I could tell.

 **OOoooOOOoooOhhHHhh! A cliffy! I'm not as evil as Rick, but still a cliffy!**

 **Eeveecat**


	5. Meeting

Chapter 5- Annabeth POV

Immediately my mind started working on our problem. "We need a patrol to check on Thalia's Pine. Mary, Dennis, and Ben. Gear up quickly and go. Report to me." "Got it." Came the reply. "Everyone else, clear out." "Wait. Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel? Scout out the area. Come back when you have information on the boy, dragon, and clearing." "Um.. Ok?" Percy said. "Piper, you're in charge." Cue boys whining. "NOW!"

Chiron trotted up to me.

"You're a natural leader. But try not to be harsh on your friends. Their worried too."

"Yes, but…" For once, I was speechless. "I understand," Chiron said. "It's … difficult to make sure people understand they must act quickly, without appearing harsh, or mean."

"Oh, but the dragon alarms me." "We all feel the same way, Annabeth."

\- Leo POV

Aww man. We totally got burned by Annabeth. But at least we get to do the dangerous quest concerning the odd dragon and weird boy! Yaaaaaaay! The first thing Piper did was announce Calypso as co-leader. Then, as we put on our armour, she explained the plan. I whistled. "You've got a lot of confidence in this plan of yours. What if it backfires?" "Like all of your inventions?" She shot back. Ouch. "Plus, I have a backup plan. Charmspeak." Grumbling all the while, we set off into the woods.

Once we reached the cove, we spread out in a circle. We saw the dragon, and the boy, sitting next to each other. This was my first look at them, and what I saw was pretty amazing. The dragon was as large as a house, yet beautiful. I had no doubt it could kill me almost immediately. It's scales were pristine and a magnificent shade of blue. The color varied from the neck to the legs to the torso. The boy was, as Mark had said, about 17 or 18, yet he looked very different. He had a princely profile, and his features were streamlined and cat-like. He was garbed in a fine… tunic? His clothes were very fine, but in an old style. He also wore a thick belt with a sword hooked up to it. Not a normal celestial bronze or imperial gold sword, but an iridescent blue one.

But before I could see more, the boy looked straight at Piper and said in a very musical tone "You can come out. I see you." Naturally I was shocked. Even I couldn't see her! Piper had no choice but to step out of the bushes. So much for her plan. She started to use the backup plan. Charmspeak. Before she had said one word, the boy said "Stop. I hear magic in your voice. Have another of your group explain where we are."

\- Eragon POV

First an attacking boy, then a young spellcaster. She seemed surprised when I noticed the magic her voice carried. Did she honestly think that such a cheap trick could catch me? After I pointed that out, she seemed defeated. She gestured to my right, where I knew another of her group lay. As he walked out, I got a better look at him. He had tan skin, and curly black hair. He also wore armour. He asked "How did you know Piper was using charmspeak? Or that we were watching you?" "I'll keep my secrets, and share some if I find you trustworthy." I replied.

 _Should I speak to them?_

 _No. I'll deal with them._

 _Little one._ Saphira said, exasperated. The boy continued speaking. "Fine. But your beast is not supposed to be here." Saphira growled. The boy seemed to shirk at her gaze. The girl the boy called Piper however looked her in the eye, and seemed to say "You don't scare me." but I knew she was scared. She tensed her arms and looked ready to battle. "Never, ever call her a beast." I warned them. The boy said " Why do you side with her?" "Why? Because she is my life."

the boy seemed speechless.

 **I would have posted earlier, but the server was down. Sorry! Constructive criticism welcome. Also, I would like to thank praylearnwrite for giving me ideas for the near future. Boy do I have plans… And no, Percy does not end up as a rider, Eragon and Saphira return to their world, and in the end you learn who sent them there. You'll have to stay with me to find out though. Also, I am never discontinuing this story. There is no normal posting schedule, but I will try to post at least once week.**

 **-Eevee**


	6. I don't think we're in Alagaesia anymore

Chapter 6- Piper POV

My first plan failed. How? I was the best hidden out of all of us. Yet he saw us easily. And then he saw through my charmspeak. Some people can, but I had been working on keeping it subtle for weeks! And then, the greatest surprise of all. He called that... that… _monster_ his life! Neither Leo or I knew how to respond.

I made a move towards him while he was looking at Leo. Before I was two feet away, he drew out a strange sword, made of an iridescent blue sword. It looked to be a marvelous weapon, with It's hand-and-and-a-half length, dark hardwood hilt, and sapphire pommel. He acted at the speed of lightning, and pointed the unwavering end at my chest. "Stay away from us. Come close only if invited." He said in a cold voice. I gulped and nodded. Anyone who can see that well and had such good reflexes, was sure to be dangerous.

I finally gathered the courage to ask "What's your name?" He replied by saying "Names can be made up, however, I believe that knowing my name will not harm myself. My name is Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, Bane of the Ra'zac, Kingkiller, and Grand Master Rider." Leo wolf whistled and said "Are you trying to impress us? Because you did. Anyways, what's a Shade?" Eragon shuddered and said "A person who has given up all they have for power, with no conscience." There was a tense silence. "Sounds bad." I said, surprising everyone, even me. "Aye." Eragon replied. " Very few have ever killed a Shade and lived to tell the tale.

"What's a Rider?" I said, remembering one of his titles.

"A rider is one who is bonded to a dragon."

"Hold on!" Leo interrupted. "Did you say 'bonded'? What does that mean?"

Eragon looked confused. "How can you not know all of this?" "This is all new to us." I said, also confused. "Do you know of Galbatorix?" I shook my head.

"Wyrdfell?"

"What?"

"Their common name is The Forsworn."

"Never heard of them."

"Du Fyrn Skulblaka?"

"Pardon?"

"The Dragon War."

"Nope."

"How do you not know this!?" He burst out. "Hey, man. This is all new to us." Leo said, hoping to clear things up. Eragon asked one more question. "Are we near Alagaesia?" I didn't know what to say. Eragon must have seen it on my face, because he backed up, and SAT DOWN NEXT TO THE DRAGON! He seemed… Defeated.

 **Well, Next time Eragon will learn more from the rest of the group. As always, constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Eevee**


	7. To Camp!

Chapter 7- Jason POV

The boy who called himself Eragon had been talking to Piper and Leo for a while. He had seen them easily, so why not the rest of us?

After he sat down, I decided to move closer. Before I even started to move, he said "You can tell your friends they can come out." It was as if we were just standing there! With no other option, Calypso, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and I stepped out of the bushes. Eragon surveyed us, as if silently judging us. Then Eragon said "Explain. Now." I was sure h e was dangerous by the way he demanded answers from armed people who outnumbered him.

He gave out an aura of power, but nothing like I had felt before. His aura was as powerful as a god, but he still had one like a mortal. A mortal god. Now I'm confused. And his dragon! It just sat there, not attacking. It didn't seem interested in killing us, like other dragons were. But then I thought back to what he had said. "Why should I?" I asked, knowing nothing of the boy. He could be a spy! Then he drew his sword again, and at the speed of lightning, pressed it against my throat.

"You will, because you have to." Eragon said in a low growl.

I signaled Percy. He uncapped Riptide and slashed. Somehow, Eragon was able to duck. He removed the sword from my throat, and they began to duel.

\- Eragon POV

These people were brave, no doubt, but I could take them.

 _Let me help!_ Saphira Insisted.

 _No._ I replied. _I can deal with them._

 _Fine. But if you get hurt…_

And we dueled. The boy was the one I had seen earlier. And he was pretty good. I remembered his name. Percy. I kept a steady pace, hoping he would give up, but he kept on going for a good long while. Finally, he cracked. He transformed his sword into a small rod of metal, and seemed to be concentrating. A second later, a wall of water appeared. I was confused. These people, who know nothing, know magic? And not just magic, but unformatted magic!

I yelled "Adurna letta!" and the water stopped, and sank into the ground. Percy looked surprised, and even more so when I muttered "Brisingr" and set Brisingr on fire. He drew his sword just in time to block my attack, and said "How did you do that!?" "Same way as you" I replied. "Magic." He looked stunned. Then he said "What do you mean, magic?" It was my turn to be shocked.

"Now I really must know where we are." I said. _I agree._ Saphira said dryly. "We?" the dark skinned girl asked. She looked a bit like Nasuada. "Aye. Saphira and me." I replied. "Who- oh…" she said, looking up at Saphira. "Anyways, I'm Hazel." "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Hazel. Hopefully you can tell me more that your comrades." Percy averted his gaze as Hazel blushed. "I'm not a lady." "But your armour? It is of fine make. And why do you even have it? I know of only 3 human women who fight." I asked. "Whoa. One question at a time. First, you're on Long Island, New York. Second, This isn't fancy armour. And third, all girls fight." Long Island? New York? Lots of fine armour? Female warriors? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Then the blonde boy spoke.

"Why don't you come with us? We can answer your questions, and you can answer ours. Your dragon-" "Saphira" I corrected. "-Saphira will have to stay here for now."

 _Be careful, Little One. I will not be there to protect you._

 _I know._ I replied gently. _I will be careful._

 _Then go._

"I will go, but you must give your word that both Saphira and I will be safe. Swear vel einradhin ono." "Swear WHAT?" Percy asked. "Swear on your word." I translated. "Oh. Then I do."

 **I'm sorry for the delay, but school just started, and I had homework, so the only time I could work on my story was during free reading time in class. Then, I had to type it all up on the computer, with my sister demanding a turn every now and then. Well, enjoy.**

 **Eevee**


	8. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I repeat THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! The reason I haven't been posting is because**

 **a) School**

 **b) My life outside**

 **c) Homework**

 **d) I wrote a one-shot, but it got long, so I need to post it as a chapter story, and yeah...**

 **e) Minor writer's block, and hard parts in the story.**

 **I hope you understand. I will post as soon as I can.**

 **\- Eevee**


	9. READ THIS NOW!

**To make up for my terrible update progress, I have decided to give a sneak peek at what is up to come. But there's a catch. Only 3 lucky reviewers will get to read the prophecy. This is how to enter: Favorite or Follow (If you haven't already), then comment something you want to see in this story, or an idea for another one. It's really easy. Also, I will post the comments in this story.**

 **\- Eevee**


	10. Yet Another AN (Sorry)

**This is yet another non-chapter, but I have a good reason. I'm going on HIATUS for this story only, because I'm having trouble thinking of what to do next. PLEASE comment with a sentence or two of what you think I should write, starting where I left off. I am SUPER sorry about so many non-chapters, but my life outside (yes I have one) Is very busy. Also, check out this really cool author who is my friend IRL, so Ladies and Gentlemen, one of the newest members of Fanfiction,** **TaraTheTerror** **! She is a very big fangirl, even though I just introduced her to this website, she has been writing on the official Percy Jackson fanfic website for a long time. Her name on there is** **SadieChase.** **(Include the period)**

 **\- Eevee**


End file.
